powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Together, Friends Forever
Christmas Together, Friends Forever is a "Christmas Special" episode of Power Rangers Samurai. Synopsis The Samurai Rangers reflect on their first year together as a team and learn about the spirit of the season Plot In the city, Bulk and Spike admire a bike but can't afford it. Bulk decides to buy some hot chocolate. At the Shiba House, Ji delivers the Christmas tree. Mia wants to decorate it with pink stuff. Mike tells her that they need to set up the tree first. Mike calls Emily to help out. Emily wants to write her sister a Christmas letter. She starts the email about their memories of the Origins episode. Emily continues with her times with Mike and then writes about Mike's journey as a Samurai. Emily turns her attention to Mia, who has always been a great role model. She writes about her memories of Mia, including their wedding mission. Back at the Garage, Bulk prepares to rebuild his old bike for Spike. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers continue to set up the tree. Mia enters the room and remembers her moments with Jayden. She continues with Kevin's dedication to the Samurai life. Kevin asks Mia for the tape. They remember Mia's bad cooking skills. The guys finish the Christmas tree and prepare for egg nog. Emily writes about Antonio and the Gold Ranger in her email. She follows up how they worked as a team and learned to never give up. Back at the Garage, Spike and Bulk talk about their good and bad memories. Emily saves her favorite memory for life: the first time that they morphed. Emily concludes her email and gives her snow globe a final shake. In the morning, the Shiba House is surrounded with snow. Mike wakes his friends up to a swarm of gifts under the tree. Bulk and Skull wake up to a snowy Christmas. Mentor Ji hands out the gifts. The Rangers love their gifts. Mike doesn't have a smile on his face. Ji reveals Mike's gift: a motorcycle. Bulk and Spike prepare to head outside. Back at the Shiba house, Mike returns with no bike. He gives up his bike to people that truly need it. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe *Hector David Jr. as Mike *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Felix Ryan as Spike *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (uncredited) (mentioned and flashback only) Notes *This is the first Power Rangers Christmas episode since Zeo's A Season to Remember. *This is the first time two back to back Power Ranger episodes act as clip shows reviewing the season up to that point. Party Monsters, which aired just before Halloween in 2011, was also a clip show but from the perspective of the Nighlok while this episode features the normal formula of rangers reflecting on their adventures to that point. It's also the first clipshow episode to feature flashback from secondary characters as Bulk and Spike also recall their adventures on the show to this point. *While decorating the tree Mike can be seen covered in ribbons which are the colors of all the six rangers. *Rick Medina (Deker) has been removed from the opening credits. *Antonio Garcia did not appear in this episode (only in a flashback). It is assumed he is home with his family which he left to join the rangers. *Like Party Monsters. This Has No Shinkenger Counterpart Category:Episode Category:Samurai Category:Special Category:Christmas Specials Category:Power Ranger Exclusive Episodes